


tiger lilies

by UncomfortablyYours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Zuko, Gay Marriage, Gay Rights, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Meditation?? maybe, Sweet, Tea, Zuko gives people gay rights, my tags absolutely suck, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: tiger lilies usually don't grow in the fire nation. their delicate petals can't tolerate the heat like other flowers can.but they try to bloom. they spread their petals wide and show the world they aren't afraid. they show that the heat may hurt, but seeing people marvel and look upon them with pride is worth all the suffering. especially when those who see you are among the royal family. the fire lord collecting your petals to press in a book and keep forever. that... that would be so wonderful...and today, two tiger lilies were allowed to enter the fire lord's chamber. zuko greeted them with a small smile.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (mentioned), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	tiger lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down this idea a long time ago, but I was never really sure how I wanted to start it out. But I decided on the tiger lily being my metaphor because tiger lilies (when gifted) are a flower that's often a challenge or a dare - 
> 
> they tell someone 
> 
> "I dare you to love me."

Sturdy, tall, and orient doors always stood between the Fire lord and the outside world that was the Fire Nation. Even between the Fire lord and his family, some nights. They were imposing, intimidating to those who came to receive marriage licenses and blessings from the sages. They were reminders of how important the Fire Lord was to the nation. He only got the best. The wood was several dozen inches thick, and never wavered. No wind would brush them open, even if unlocked. They hid anything that happened behind them without ever whispering secrets. That's probably why they were now propped open by wooden blocks, a collection of guards keeping control of lines of people that came for council with Fire Lord Zuko. He had never liked not knowing what was going on. It made him anxious, increasingly so after hearing that his life had once been threatened. 

But that didn't matter anymore. His duties were in front of him. But... god. These were probably the most boring things he had to do. Give the Sages permission to bless and marry a man and wife, direct clergy to get the names changed. Simple tasks that shouldn't fall on him when he had war meetings he could be holding. He could be helping the effort to rebuild Ba Sing Se, or recreate trade between the Water Tribes. His disinterest never showed though, as he found the love folks had admirable. Just so long as they weren't pushy. Pushy people were the worst, but that wasn't enough reason to kick them out. He hadn't found someone that he liked for himself though, yet, much to the displeasure of the generals and lieutenants. Every little snide remark they'd slip about it made his heart chuckle. Making them wait made him less stressed about figuring that out too soon.

"... My Lord, should we let them in?" Zuko hadn't caught the first part of what the fire sage had said because he had spaced out into a spot on the wall, but he could see two men standing at the forefront of the line. Guards had spears crossed in front of them so they couldn't run ahead, despite they looking like they might run away. He hadn't noticed them before, when the line would gradually move, but it was very obvious the two were afraid by how white their knuckles were. Like their lives depended on it, they held each other's hands as if letting go would get them separated. Nervous energy ran through his body as glares from others in line fell to them. They came out of hiding to request council with him, and he never turned anyone away. He wouldn't be his father.

Straightening up in the throne he occupied, sleeves were adjusted and throats cleared. 

"I'll hear what ALL my people have to say, you should be aware." The fire sage jumped, and stumbled over his words as he announced the names of the men, and the reason they requested council with the fire lord. The sage felt dumb for thinking that these two wouldn't be seen as equals. Much like the others before, who had waited so long, they wished to be married. Naza Lee, and Iko Sung, farmers from one of the outer cities Zuko failed to hear the name of. He'll have to remind the sages to speak louder... The murmurs of other citizens waiting in line grew, and he could almost pick out pieces of mockery thrown out - how the once banished prince would never approve of such a thing, how he knew how marriage should be (or was 'intended to be'). It boiled his blood, brought a snarl to his lips and lightening to his eyes. He might dismiss everyone else if they didn't just shut up. 

"Naza, and Iko, was it? I couldn't hear you over the others still waiting for access, which i may remind them could still be denied if they don't watch their rude remarks." Zuko's words made the room fall quiet, and he could almost hear the sweat dripping from under the guards' helmets. He would stand carefully, parting the flames that flickered around him to take the steps down to the main floor. Carpets dulled the steps of his fancy shoes, but they still echoed the room with how quiet it was. This case was something new to him, but he couldn't understand what truly made it so difficult for others. Internally, Zuko understood that these two were just as sure of themselves as anyone else. Urgh, his head hurt from thinking. Society... People truly had no respect for each other, did they? He could almost hear his uncle in his ear, jabbering about how spiteful the human race was. "You said you wanted to be married-?"

"Yes! Please, Your Highness! We're sorry if we're causing too much trouble, we just have waited for this day for years - we don't ask for pity, just your honesty." Naza was the one who had spoke, vibrant red hair pulled tight behind his head and held with knotted pieces of cloth. Iko was clinging tight to him, tears sparkling under pitiful, honest blue eyes. "The disturbance amongst your court is our fault, so kicking us out would be understandable." They had come here, believing it would be a suicide mission. Death, because they wanted to properly proclaim their love for each other. It hurt somewhere deep in Zuko's chest, somewhere he didn't know it could hurt. 

"You two haven't been any trouble, just those behind you." Dark, nasty eyes shot to the gathering behind a pair of guards, before returning to the men in front of him. He saw some of his younger self between them, the way they feared the fire lord. Even when he was nothing like his dad. "I can speak with honesty for you, of course." He took a step forward so he wasn't speaking too loudly, or too quiet. "I don't understand why you're so scared - I said I would listen to you, and I have. If I wasn't going to be reasonable, I would have denied you my attention." The phrases he spoke reminded himself of Iroh, and he knew his uncle would be proud of him. "You came here just like everyone else, and waited your turn despite targets on your backs. That's braver than most soldiers. And you stand before me, a picture of love." Up closer now, Zuko could see the handmade silver and opal rings on their hands, the callouses of work on fingers and elbows, the dust of work clinging to cheeks. He wasn't about to stop these two hard workers for getting something that wished so badly for. 

Far too long has the backbone of the Fire Nation been based on fear of the royal family. 

"I approve of your marriage. Sage Sukan, make the announcement - clergy Alxan, write up the documents and give them to me when finished." He'd face each fire nation worker as he spoke, facing forward again to offer his hands to shake. Naza and Iko were crying ever harder now, and they clung to one another so tightly. They were happy tears, smiles wobbling with sobs. "What kind of flowers did you give him?" Zuko asked the question vaguely, since he wasn't sure who had asked first. It didn't matter, but it might help them calm down. 

Iko breathed in, out, and sniffled a few times as he accepted the handshake and answered the question. Which, came as a shock. He... he had no idea where such a flower bloomed so late in the years, or at all. The extent he went to find those must have been so difficult-!

"Tiger lilies. I gave him nearly 2 dozen." 


End file.
